¿Steve?
by La petite Janielle
Summary: Wakanda era el lugar donde Bucky se iba otra vez de su vida. Sin poder abrazar un cuerpo, sin saber qué había ocurrido, sin control sobre sí mismo; Steve Rogers se rompe a pedazos en esa jungla. Ya no tiene nada, otra vez ha perdido todo. Stucky/Platónico... ¿O no? Segunda entrega de la trilogía: Thorki, Stucky y Starker en Infinity War. Parejas más que destruídas y lastimadas.


**_Bonjour!_**

 ** _Aquí les vengo_ _trayendo_ _más tragedia y a un picioso Steve bebé (Sí, lo amo. Y por eso lo hago sufrir... como a todos mis seres queridos :c)._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_**

 ** _Estaba en un estado muy depresivo cuando escribí esto, quizás se me haya pasado la mano con el angst, y ya. Es todo._**

 ** _Lloremos todos ahre._**

* * *

Un destello, sonido en blanco, un sentimiento de pérdida inminente…

Y el mundo vuelve a tomar color.

Thanos ha ganado, en el mismo instante en que dio el chasquido había condenado a la mitad del universo a perecer. Justa e indoloramente como pregonaba el ser púrpura.

A lo lejos se oyen los gritos y el aire se torna terrorífico. Una voz a pocos pasos de Steve le llama, y miró a Bucky tambalearse hacia él.

—Steve…

Bucky levanta su arma, mirando cómo su brazo metálico se desvanece. Pudo verlo a los ojos antes de que sus piernas, torso y todo su cuerpo se convirtieran en partículas vaporosas. La pistola cayó con un sonido sordo, sin rastro de James Buchanan Barnes.

Lentamente camina a donde se supone que estaba su mejor amigo, donde hacía menos de un minuto yacía entero. Vivo. Cae de rodillas y toca el montículo de tierra que se supone es Bucky. No puede llorar, no puede procesar nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Mira desamparado al Dios del Trueno esperando que le diga que todo está bien, que es un truco, que nada de eso es real; sólo encuentra horror en su mirada.

—Oh, Dios. — fueron las últimas palabras que pudo pronunciar en un largo tiempo.

Sabe que Natasha le está hablando y sus otros amigos también están desapareciendo, pero no es capaz de sentir nada. Pasan por su cabeza miles de memorias junto a él. La sonrisa con varios huecos cuando tenía diez años, su brazo metálico, sus ojos a la luz de las velas, su espalda ancha en ese antiguo uniforme militar, el agua escurriendo de su cabello bajo la lluvia, sus manos cortándole la respiración, todos los matices de gris que tenían sus ojos, el brillo del reconocimiento al recordarle, el tinte de sus mejillas cuando se emborrachaba. A lo lejos escucha gritos, gritos tan desgarradores que le duele el pecho de sólo escucharlos.

—¡No, no, no, no!— su propia voz le suena distante, impropia. El mundo da vueltas y sólo puede seguir viendo a un joven Bucky jugando con tiza.

De repente lo ve cayendo y siente un balde de agua helada bañarle. Él está muerto, Thanos lo mató.

Bucky, su Bucky, está muerto.

Poco a poco va tomando conciencia de lo que acaba de pasar.

Se levanta con trabajos, y camina hacia un lugar incierto. No da más de diez pasos cuando pierde el equilibrio y cae estrepitosamente junto una enorme roca. Se aferra a ella como si eso ayudara con el zumbido en sus oídos que le impide oír. No se molesta en limpiar las lágrimas que borbotean sin control de sus ojos, los alaridos suben de intensidad y continúan sin darle tregua, siente en su pecho el dolor quemante que sólo la pérdida puede causar.

El tiempo pasa como una eternidad, no sabe cuánto ha pasado sólo que se quedó allí en el suelo, soltando aullidos que ahora reconoce como suyos, el llanto cada vez más profundo y desesperado al comprender lo que acaba de pasar. Thanos ganó. Está desapareciendo a la mitad de la vida en todo el ancho universo.

Como si nunca hubieran existido.

Su mente sigue siendo un caos, no sabe diferenciar entre lo real y lo imaginario; sigue viendo a Bucky a lo largo de su vida pero ahora se mezclan terribles escenarios donde él está siendo torturado por H.Y.D.R.A, matando a civiles, llorando en una celda, intentando suicidarse con una soga, pasando noches en vela, escribiendo desesperado en un pedazo de papel. Nunca vió eso, pero sabe que fue cierto. Es tan abrumador recordar a un Bucky adolescente jugar con su cabello e instantes después visualizarlo siendo torturado por no asesinar a una familia entera.

Todo el miedo que alguna vez había sentido al imaginar perderlo una vez más se condensó y estalló en su interior, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Las lágrimas se agotaron, ya no grita ni se queja. Esta quieto. Muy quieto, su respiración bajó tanto que cualquiera podría darlo por muerto, con la mirada ausente y el rostro pálido, sin vida. Está recostado sobre la piedra y no parecía dispuesto a moverse. Natasha, que se había ido al no poder consolarlo, regresó y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Steve.

—¿Quién más?

Desde que dejó de sollozar se concentró en asimilar lo que había pasado, era obvio que más habían muerto, lo sabía porque mientras estaba en su trance oía gritos de fondo, además de que la maldición que había impuesto Thanos seguro se había cobrado a mucha gente allí en Wakanda _. Sin discriminación_. Maldita sea.

—Steve, no creo que sea buena…

—¿Quién más?

Ella se mordió el labio antes de responder.

—Wanda, Visión, T'Challa. Probablemente Sam, no lo podemos encontrar. De los amigos de Thor uno de ellos también… murió— Steve tenía la mirada en algún punto invisible, lejos de ella y todo a su alrededor.

—Tú estás viva— su voz sonaba ronca y distante.

—También Thor y Bruce.

—Están vivos…

—Deberíamos regresar, no tarda en...

—Están vivos, están vivos, están vivos. Ustedes están vivos. Sí. Vivos. Vivos. No polvo. Vivos de verdad…

Parece que nuevamente va a entrar en un colapso emocional, Natasha lo toma de los hombros y se inclina sobre él, lo ve a los ojos. Están muy rojos e hinchados.

—Steve, ¡Steve! — Él no para de repetir que están vivos — Debemos irnos, va a llover. Steve, por favor, reacciona.

La palabra lluvia hace que algo en su cabeza se una y, como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, se vuelve a ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin emitir una sola palabra se levanta.

—¡Steve!

Lo ve dar vueltas y tomarse del cabello mientras busca desesperado algo en el suelo. Con precaución se acerca y le toma del hombro, y el reacciona como si su mano quemara.

—¿Qué haces?— pregunta lo más sueve que puede.

Balbucea algo antes de que se aclare la garganta y salga una simple frase.

—¿Y Bucky?

Natasha ve en sus ojos la pura desesperación, pero ahora tintada algo de cordura, y es sólo por eso que señala un lugar en el suelo donde está la pistola. Steve corre hacia ella y busca en su cinturón con movimientos erráticos, cuando parece encontrar lo que quiere comienza a tomar con suma delicadeza el montículo de tierra al lado de la pistola.

Ella se acerca, aún con el cuidado que se tendría con un animal herido, y lo mira depositar esa tierra en un saco de piel del tamaño de una manzana.

—Va a llover, no puedo dejarlo aquí. Se va a mojar. No voy a permitir que se moje y se pierda...

La voz se le corta a la mitad de la frase e interrumpe su labor para limpiarse el rostro.

Nuevamente está llorando.

Natasha lo deja terminar y cuando lo hace lo deja con Thor, ella se aleja rápidamente. Mientras se adentra en lo profundo de la maleza deja salir todo el dolor que le causó ver a Steve tan destrozado. Cae de rodillas en la tierra mientras llora por todo, absolutamente todo. Normalmente esperaría a llegar a un lugar más seguro pero si regresa a la ciudad sólo sabrá de más amigos y compañeros muertos.

Algo llama su atención en la tierra y enjuaga sus ojos antes de inclinarse sobre el objeto. Entre la tierra donde ella está encima, encuentra los goggles de Sam.

—Bruce… Bruce… ¡Bruce!— grita horrorizada y fuera de sí a la vez que se levanta y mira sus rodillas. Está manchada de lo que queda de su amigo.

Steve oye a Natasha a lo lejos y por puro instinto hace el amago de ir hacia ella, pero una poderosa mano lo detiene.

—Es mejor que ya nos vayamos— dice Thor echándose a andar de vuelta al domo—, va a llover.

Steve lo sigue, asintiendo. Aferra su pecho el pequeño bulto en su mano como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si su vida estuviera allí.

La primera gota cae.

Han tocado fondo, ahora sólo queda salir.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, bella gente!_**

 ** _Esto ya estaba escrito y hasta publicado en wattpad, cuando lo intenté publicar aquí hubo un sinfín de fallas y... ugh._**

 ** _En fin, ya está todo en orden y de verdad espero que la tercera sea la vencida._**

 ** _Volviendo al fic: pienso que Steve no sería tan indiferente a este pequeño hecho de que SU MALDITO MEJOR AMIGO DE LA INFANCIA QUE VIO MORIR DOS VECES EN LA MISMA VIDA haya desaparecido en sus narices. Es una cosa cruel, dramática y súper densa. Perfecta de describir y poner de mi cosecha –wink wonk-._**

 ** _Ya en serio, esa es mi idea de lo que pasó después._**

 ** _Sin ánimos de hacer publicidad (pero alch sí son ánimos JAJAJAJA) les comento que ya están casi terminados la segunda parte de "El peor hermano (Thorki)" y la tercera entrega de esta trilogía "No quiero que te vayas (Starker)". Van todas de la mano, así que ¡No se lo pierdan!_**

 ** _Si les gustó ¡Dejen suave review!_**

 ** _Si no les gustó ¡Dejen no tan suave pero crítico review!_**

 ** _En esta casa aceptamos de todo menos insultos, con su servidora es más que suficiente -guiño-._**

 ** _Pues nada, ¡Nos leemos a la próxima!_**

 ** _A bientôt!_**


End file.
